Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{4}{9}-2\dfrac{1}{5} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{4}{9}} - {2} - {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} - {2} + {\dfrac{4}{9}} - {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{4}{9}} - {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{20}{45}-\dfrac{9}{45}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{11}{45}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{11}{45}$